Things will happen
by Rubia leo
Summary: This story is following the life of the boss's younger sister and what she has to endure while in the Saints. (Based in saints row 3. OCxMatt.M. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters) (And I'm sorry if you get confused during the president part, I wasn't very logical with rooms and everything. But hey, who need logic?)
1. Your the leader now

I'm not sure how it happened but somehow I became leader of the Saints. Tom wasn't supposed to die, nothing could kill him, ever. But it still happened, and since Johnny bit the dust during the plane bit, he was out, and that caused Shaundi to go completely out of it, so she was out too. Pierce was and obvious no, just by knowing him. That left me, the 16 year old sister of a dead man. This is hard, especially trying to keep it from the other gangs to keep Saints 's getting to be way too much to handle. He just... it was only yesterday and already the other gangs are overrunning us. How could I possibly do this? Why did he leave the Saints to me? What made him think I _could_ do this?

I heard someone knocking on my door. I contemplated jumping out the window incase it was just more bad new, but that seemed like a bad idea. I opened the door to Pierce standing on the other side. And the first thing to escape my lips,

"Whats the news?" I said as I walked out of the room and through the building, Pierce followed

"Nothin' major, just another just another store raid by the Morningstar" Pierce spoke casually

"Along with all the other shit we got going on, they raid a fucking store? Seriously?! I thought bro took them out?" I stopped and faced him. I took a deep breath "Alright what store is it?"

"Planet Saints"

"Fuck it. We can take care of that later, we've got plenty of those damn stores. What else we got going on?"

"Deckers are almost down, you wanna finish them off?"

"The computer nerds? Seems easy enough" I went to the elevator right before I stepped in Pierce placed his hand on my shoulder

"You can do it, I know you can. And your brother knew too, why else would he leave you in charge?" He tried to comfort me.

"Lets hope I don't let him down" Me and Pierce stepped into the elevator and went down the the garage. I hopped on my favorite bike "Do you have your licence?"

"Do we follow the law?" No response was needed for that "Now hope on"

"Can't argue with that" Pierce hopped on back and we drove to Kinzi's wearhouse. I'm not the best of drivers, but we got there in one piece.

"Brother might have been into the whole possible brain frying thing, but I'm not. Could you find out where he's operating from?" I asked Kinzi right when I walked in.

"I've been trying, but he has a huge fire wall keeping me out, the only way to get to him is..."

"Through the simulation. Right. He doesn't know about brother's death?"

"They don't know for a fact, but the words getting around"

"Keep everyone thinking he's alive. Make fake videos, radio calls, anything. Whatever you have to do to fool these dimwits. In the mean time I'll find the guy in person, theres only so many places for him to hide. His name Matt Miller right? What's he look like?"

"One sec," Kinzi brought up a picture of a young man with black hair, brown eyes, and looked like he was wearing blue lipstick "Here you go. But I wouldn't get too caught up on finding him. He probably doesn't leave wherever he's operating from"

"How old is he?" I questioned suspiciously, he looked young, but he's the leader of a gang, so he should be like 20 or something.

"He's your age"

"Fucking serious? I'll be back" I ran out the door, hopped on my bike and drove off before either of them could question nor stop me. The boys a teenage computer geek that dresses like that, than he's gotta be a Nyte Blayde fan. Nyte Blayde is appearing in a gaming store today and I know who he is. I called him up "Josh, you at the store already?"

"Hey Sami, yeah, I was just about to do my thing. What do you need?"

"Look around. Do you see a boy; black hair, brown eyes, blue lips?"

"Blue lips?"

"Don't question it Birk, is he there?"

"I think I see him him right now. Blue lips and everything"

"Good, make sure he doesn't leave before I get there"

"Will do" I hung up. Speeding fast as the bike would go, I almost passed the store. I slammed the brake, jumped off and ran into the store looking for Josh. I spotted him in the corner of the store speaking with the exact kid I'm looking for. I walked over to them, good thing this boy doesn't know who I am.

"Hey Nyte Blayde, how's it goin?" I got close and whispered "Play along" he nodded

"Just saving the world like usual, keeping justice in the streets"

"No way, you know him!" Matt seemed excited

"Oh yeah, me and Blade here go way back. We hang out all the time" I motioned to Josh who was already surrounded by a bunch of fangirls. I sighed

"That is so amazing! Do you think I could hang with the both of you sometime? My names Matthew, Matthew Miller. I am a huge fan of Nyte Blayde and it's always been my dream to hang out with him" he held out his hand for me to shake. I did

"My names Sami. I think I could set that up for you, but first things first, you would happen to be the leader of a certain gang, would you Matty?" I look of shock crossed his face

"How would you..."

"I'm a smart cookie." I saw that Matt was about to take off, I grabbed his wrist "Don't run off, I think it's really neat that your so young and run your very own gang. Tell me, how do you do it?" I tried to sound as interested and unsuspicious as possible. I guess it worked because his hesitation seemed to die away.

"Well, I'm smarter than all of those baboons combined, which makes it easy to control them"

"Interesting. And I hear you do most your tasks over the computer. Is that right?"

"Why, yes it is."

"How do you do it? Is it hard?"

"It's quite simple actually," He sounded very excited. Getting on his good side was easier than I thought it'd be "Would you like me to show you?" Way easier. And you'd think he'd be more cautious as a gang leader

"I would love that" Guess he's never met someone interested in what he does.

"Come on!" He was like a little kid leading me out to some techno looking car that to my surprise he drove. He took me to what I presumed to be his headquarters. There were Deckers all around, I felt very out of place. "This is my base of operation. All this equipment helps me to do whatever I want over a single computer"

"Wow, this is really amazing" I was sorta in awe with the whole set up

"Right now I'm working on taking down the Saints"

"The Saints? Thats a pretty big job. I've heard they've taken out at least six gangs thanks to their leader"

"Yes, but their leader won't be a problem anymore. I can confirm that he was killed yesterday."

"Really? How do you think?"

"Agent Kensington has been posting videos to try and mislead me, but its obvious that the videos are edited. And I heard a conversation through a mic I have on Kensington stating that he is indeed dead" This little wanker "Though I don't have any video, it seems they have a new leader, but they are inexperienced and definitely no match for my virtual world."

'He thinks I'm no threat! Here I am in his base of operation, and he's down talking me! Boy is he cocky, but damn is his accent hot, I could probably listen to him all day. What the hell am I thinking? I'm doing spy work right now, I'm not on a date'

"So uh, what else do you know about this... new leader of the Saints?"

"Not much, but I do know she's the old leaders younger sister. The Saints are as good as dead. Want to listen in on them?" Matt asked. I held back my rage

"Sounds like fun" I forced a smile. If I attack him now it's suicide. He typed so things into his computer and soon I could hear Kinzi, Pierce and Oleg talking, I hope to god that they don't give away any vital information.

"She just took off, didn't say a word about where she was going" I heard Pierce's voice

"Nothing at all? Is that usual for her?" Oleg asked

"Not since I've known her, yet again, I've never seen her away from her brother"

"This is probably very tough on her, she just lost her brother and was giving the responsibility of the Saints. So take it easy on her"

"But do you think it was a good idea for the boss to hand over the Saints to his kid sister? Why not someone older, with more experience?" Oleg had some good points

"I don't know why he chose her, but I trust the boss knew what he was doing. He had faith in her, and I think she'll surprise ya. She's probably taking out the Deckers as we speak" Pierce, your saying too much. I wish there was a way I could talk to let them know.

"Ha! They think their new 'boss' is taking down my gang? What a ridiculous thought! This leader probably ran and hid" Thats it, I can't do this anymore

"Oh Matty, you're ruining it, and here I thought this could work out"

"Ruining what? What could work out"

"Who do you..." Someone grabbed my head and pulled me off the ground

"So this is the new leader of the Saints?" I recognized that voice, Killbane

"Wha...What! How could..."

"Nice job Matty, luring her to her early death before she can do anything against us"

"Of course you want to kill me, but do you think you actually can?"

"I could crush your head right now!"

"Just like you did to your partner Kiki?" I said bluntly. Guess I hit a nerve or something cause after that he chucked me at the wall. I hit pretty hard.

"Killbane, are you sure this is the leader of the Saints?"

"I thought you'd be the first to realize it, Matty. Unless you would just let a complete stranger see our entire plan"

"Of course not mister Killbane sir! I brought her here to be 100% positive it was her. I had the plan all worked out"

"Fuck this" I got up and ran. I had Deckers up my ass so I stole one of their cars and speed to Zimos. I jumped out of the car while it was still moving hoping to throw them off as I ran inside his crib. It worked. Once I was in there was no Decker left following me. I noticed that Zimos on his couch with sleeping hoes so I figured it best to just take a car and leave.

I searched Zimos' garage for a good bike, but it looks like Zimos doesn't have any bikes, so I jumped in a Raycaster and took off to the warehouse. The second I got there I burst through the doors.

"Trash the computer. Millers using the mic to spy on all conversations."

"What?! I can't just trash it!" Kinzi exclaimed

"Than find a way to block him out" Kinzi and Oleg started working "I was just in his base and..."

"Hold up," Pierce interrupted "You were at his base? Please tell me you smashed the place"

"I couldn't, he was there"

"And you didn't take him out?"

"I was gathering information. He almost spilled his entire plan to me, until Killbane came along and knew who I was"

"Got it! He shouldn't be able to hear anything now"

"Good. But he still has mic's and cameras all over town. Pierce, take a group and get one that"

"I need the locations"

"Just go shoot out all the cameras in every major store"

"Alright" Pierce left.

"Kinzie, Oleg, give it to mr straight. Is going into this thing the only way to take those hackers down?"

"Unless you can get back into their base, there is no other way" Oleg replied

"Pierce said he'll go in so you don't have to. I'll call in back if you would rather"

"Im not going to let Pierce risk becoming brain dead. I'll do it" They hooked me up the the machine and I was soon in the virtual world.


	2. Simulation overload

*Matt's POV*

She found a way into my domain. That was incredibly quick for someone who just left 10 minutes ago, she must not be operating far from here. I watched at she was a toilet at first walking around babbling at Agent Kensington to fix it. She soon became a walking sex doll, I laughed to myself. And I don't even have to do anything. Sami complained some more and was finally given an avatar she approved of.

"This is my world to shape as I see fit, not yours" I said through a mic for them to hear trying to scare them out. It wasn't really working. Sami just kept shooting my virtual guards and moving along. "In my world, the rules can change" I said programming her avatar to move slowly at random times.

"Somethings wrong. Kinzie.." Sami panicked

"He's altering the rules of reality there. You'll just have to deal" Kensington could do nothing to help. Ha. I saw Sami became annoyed but she still made it through. So I set up a text game for her

_You awaken to find your self on cold flagstone. As you stand you you notice that the small room is lit by two torches. To the north there is a door, to the south a hole in the wall._

_What do you do?_

**Open the door**

**Take a torch**

**Go through the hole**

**Take a nap**

She took the torch, smart girl, though I half expected her to choose to take a nap

_You lift the torch out of the wall sconce and open the door. Before you stretches a dark corridor that fades into inky, tenebrous, blackness. You walk for what feels like an eternity before you realize that your torch is beginning to burn out._

_What do you do?_

**Keep walking**

**Search for a secret door**

**Run back to get the other torch**

She choose to keep walking, I wasn't worried, she would soon choose the wrong one and fail.

_You press forward, praying to the 31 gods of Diaz that your torch wont go out. Fortunately, it doesn't. Ahead of you darkness gives way to light as a dull indigo glow illuminates the corridor up ahead. You hear the sound of a large rock grinding against stone._

_What do you do?_

**Keep walking**

**Draw sword**

**Cast a spell**

She choose to keep walking again, I guess she realized that she didn't have a sword nor knows how to use magic. The next one will get her for sure

_As you look towards the indigo glow, the corridor gives way to a larger cavern, and the source of light become apparent... the room is lit by a massive luminescent lake. Lapping at the lake is a unicorn._

_What do you do?_

**Look at the unicorn**

**Pet the unicorn**

**Kill the unicorn**

She killed the unicorn! How did she know to kill the unicorn?

_You win._

_Thanks for playing Dragons and tears:Part 1 of the spiraling Darkness Trilogy_

**Exit game**

**Play again**

She left the text based game play.

"Im not going to be beaten by some noob you dragged into my world, Kensington." I threatened

"OK, we're back in business: now take out Matt's anti virus next" As Agent Kensington sent Sami back into a toilet.

"You said you had this, Kinzie"

"But I didn't..."

"I think this is more fitting. Wouldn't you agree?" I laughed

"Give me some time. I'll fix it"

"Hey, I'm still packing my canon!" She ran around as a toilet shooting my guards until Kensington managed to get het avatar back. I began overloading her with data, causing her to lose control of her avatar "Did Pierce pull out the cord or something?"

"He's bombarding us with data. I'll try blocking it"

"Is that the best you can do, Agent Kensington? BEGONE!" I shouted. She was sent into another set of data. Once she was back in my original stream I made her into a sex doll.

"Oh come on!"

"I see it, I see it"

"Pathetic.." I taunted. This girl just won't give up. She is just like what I've seen of her brother.

"In your dreams" Sami seemed to be having fun with this now. She was no longer finding it hard to directly shot everyone I sent at her. She came up on the last fire wall I had. I noticed her looking around a lot as she shot everyone.

"You like this place? It's modeled after the Nyte Blayde season 3 'Rise of the Cyprian Order' Here is where Cardinal lays his plan for a bett-"

"Wait. You modeled this shit off of Nyte Blayde" Sami rudely cut me off

"Its an allegory for mans inhumanity to man" I defended

"Its a shitty vampire show" How dare she!

"I don't expect a chuckle-fuck like you to appreciate good writing"

"This might be wrong, but I kind of love you for using the phrase chuckle-fuck" The way she she spoke put me in shock. Not only did she just say she loved me but the voice she used was very shy sounding. I almost didn't realize that she had taken out all the guards. I quickly set up an error screen. But I didn't have much time before Kensington fixed it.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DYING!" I shouted in frustration

"He's scared... go to the cathedral and finish him off!" Kinzie cheered. Stupid girl, I'm far from scared. Though I am very annoyed.

"And those giant tubes are just happy fun slides, right?" Though I'm trying to kill her, I can't help but find her somewhat cute.

"Must be his direct feed into the world, where all his information flows through. Yeah, thats definitely a trap"

"Sometimes at least try lying. Please, for me?" She got to the catedral. I laughed, forcing the thought of her cuteness out of my mind "Easy to laugh when you're hiding like a pussy. Come on out!" She called.

"Gladly" I can in as my Avatar, a huge dragon

"What the fuck..." She backed up

"Don't you get it? I'm god here" I flaunted

"We'll just have to see about that, now won't we Matty. In reality you're really just a bitch with a keyboard"

"We're not in the real world. Here, you cannot beat me!"

"Real world, this world, its all the same for kicking your ass" She started shooting at me until i decided to come down and face here on my feet.

"Alright just... don't die until I figure out how to copy his avatar" I heard Kensington. I decided it would be fun to shrink Sami.

"This is your true self: small and insignificant" Her being so small made it easier to fight her, though it didn't last long before she became normal size again. "I'll kill you one way or another!" She shot me in the face causing me to stumble. She took the opportunity to run up my arm and grabbed my wings "What are you doing? Get down!" She pulled my wings off! How dare she! "Coward, you can't win" Now that I was grounded I swapped up her controls "You can't win when you don't know which way is up."

"Your controls are backwards, be careful where you're going" Kinzie became concerned when Sami was knocked back. I got distracted and left myself vulnerable, she ran up me once again.

"Stop fighting the innatible!"

"That the cheesiest line you have?" She shot me in the back of the neck several times

"Get off me and fight" I threw her off and depowered her weapon so she couldn't shot me anymore.

"Hang on, he depowered your weapon. I'm fixing it now" Kinzi managed to fix her weapon while she dodged my attacks. Her avatar became the same as mine!

"What? Thats impossible! Guards!" I ran off while my cyber guards came to fight. She took them out with ease. So I went back in to finish her off "I don't know how you managed it, Agent kensington, but it doesn't matter. I am God in my domain" This was impossible, she's so powerful. She actually beat me. My avatar faded and became one of myself.

"Hey, cute Matt's back!... I mean I'm just gonna shot you now" She held her blaster hand at my face.

"Wait! I can clear your name, prove the Saints didn't destroy that bridge."

"I'm sure Kinzie can figure that out"

"I literally have the world at my fingertips"

"Little vague Matty, gotta do better"

"You tell me the name of a company and it'll become property of the Saints. You get your empire back, and I get to walk away"

"Oh Matty, though you ruined it big time. I guess you can live. Just forget words I said" She chose friendly fire to become Saints property, they probably go through ammo like its nothing. I exited the simulation and went to tell Killbane I was leaving.

Even after I left, I sorta kept an eye on Sami, just to see how the Saints city take over was going. I saw that she was becoming more and more like her brother, as everything was thrown at her. I was shocked to see that she actually beat killbane at mudderbral, tearing off his mask and revealing his face to the world. And the way she handled the zombie thing. She had become a complete bad ass.


	3. When the boss gets better

"So its either they both live, or they both die? Fuck me!" I Spun the car around and went to save Shaundi. After getting rid of the bombs and saving Shaundi and Viola, everyone thought I was some sort of hero for keeping the statue from exploding. But I'm not all that good with media. So the second I had the chance, I got my ass out of there and went back to the penthouse.

"So how was your first city takeover?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I quickly spun around to face the owner of that voice

"Tom!" I hugged the older male "Asshole! I thought you were dead!"

"I thought I was too. That is until I woke up in the trunk of a car. Though I was only there a few hours, turned out to be a few weeks. But anyway, once I got out I heard the Killbane was getting away, so I tracked him down and killed him

"Fuckin right!" We high fived

About two years later Kinzie was teaching me about tech work while brother, Shaundi and Pierce were on a mission with an MI6 agent. I was only half listening to them until I heard Kinzie mention someone familiar.

"Wait a minute. Your handler is... is that Matt Miller?"

"Matty's helping us?" I asked excitedly

"Sami, what are you doing on mic?" Brother snapped

"Nothing" I quickly shut up and let them go about their information passing an all that. I kept quiet up until Tom jumped onto the nuke to disarm it manually. Everyone began saying their goodbyes for in case he didn't make it. After they said what they had to, I began to speak "I'm just gonna cut to the chase, after you disarm that nuke, you best jump right back down here, cause I am not saying goodbye." And that's exactly what he did, when he disarmed the nuke he jumped off and landed in the oval office

After that first mission with MI6 many other followed until Tom became President. After that he didn't go on as many because you know, president work keeps ya busy. So with Tom being caught up in that I decided to take on the ass kicking work that I was told to stay away from.

I managed to discover a terrorist attack plan by doing my own spy work and figured I'd take care of it myself. But first I'd need some tech support, just in case. Can't tell Kinzie, she'll tell Tom for sure, so I sprinted to Matty's computer work place in the white house.

"Hey Matty, wanna help me with something?"

"Not now, I have important news to get to your brother" He stood and walked by me

"If its a terrorist plot, than that's exactly what I need help with" I said turning around. He stopped and faced me.

"How do you know about that?"

"I was hanging out with one of the suicide bombers last night"

"You did what?!"

"I hung out with a suicide bomber. Anyway, brothers really busy being President and all, so you wanna help me take them out? Only thing you gotta do is computer stuff"

"Shouldn't you at least tell..."

"No. Them he'd try to do it himself. I'm just trying to save him stress. Please?"

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"Alright. I'll just do it myself then" I started to walk out of his room

"Wait." I stopped "I'll help you. But the second you get stuck, I'm calling in your brother"

"Yey!" I turned around and hugged him. He devised a much better plan on how to get in than I would've thought up. He even found a secret back door in their operation building.

"You need to go up the stairs to your left, and you should see a guarded room." I followed his instruction and came to the guarded room "Be careful taking.." I took out two pistols and shot both guards simultaneously. "That works. Now behind that door is a room full of dozens homemade explosives."

"Really?" I kicked open the door "Woah. Can I just jack half of these and blow the rest?"

"Are you crazy? There's no way of tell which ones are stable enough to move!"

"So can I just shot em up?"

"Was that your plan this entire time?"

"Same plan my brother would've had" I heard Matty sigh

"How do you plan on getting out without getting caught up in the blast?"

"Well you see.."

"There's the intruder! Shoot her!"

"Don't hit the bombs" I turned to the terrorist pointing guns at me. I pointed one of my pistols at the bombs.

"Shoot at me, and you won't blow up where you wanted to" One of the terrorist charged me. I shot him and ran for a window. I heard gunfire behind me as I shot out the window and jumped. While falling I turned and shot at the bombs inside. I musta hit a good one cause that thing lit up like the 4th of fucking July. I hit the ground and back rolled away from the exploding warehouse.

*Matt's POV*

I watched Sami fly out of the warehouse and roll back one the ground by hacking nearby security cameras.

"So, how was that?"

"Better than I expected actually. I really thought..." I saw something big shoot out of the building in Sami's direction "Watch out!" As she turned around the thing hit her in the side of the head and she flew to the ground. "Sami. Are you alright? Answer me!" There was no response "Shit" I bolted out of the White House and straight to my car. Asha tried talking to me on my way out, but I had no time. I drove as fast as I could to the location that Sami was at. She was still lying on the ground. I ran over to her and lifter her upper half off the ground. There was blood all threw her hair. "You had better not be dead" I checked her for a pulse. She was still alive. I let out a sigh of relief, then picked her up and placed her in the back seat of my car. Just as I got in the drivers seat my cell rang, it was Asha. "Hello?"

"Why did you ignore me?"

"I'm sorry Asha. I had something very important to do"

"Well, are you done now?"

"Not quite"

"What exactly is it that you are doing?"

"Um, just.. picking up a few things that I need. Urgently. I have to go." I quickly hung up the phone then looked in the back seat at Sami. I saw her fingers twitch. She sat up suddenly and fell right back into the seat. "Sami!"

"Matt?" She started moving her head and blinking as if she was looking around. "Where am I? Why is everything fuzzy and black?"

"You were hit in the head and now you're in my car. We're heading to the hospital" I started the car and started on rout to the nearest hospital.

"We're in a car? Car... Carlos. Can we go to Carlos?" I don't know any Carlos. I thought for a moment. I do recall researching a Carlos in the Saints, but he's dead, maybe thats who she means.

"I'm sorry, but Carlos is... not longer with us"

"Oh. Right" Her voice was almost a whisper "Has Johnny come back?"

"Come back? Johnny is also..."

"Gat's not dead. He can't be. I know it"

"How?"

"Because I didn't see it"

"Well thats not..."

"People I know can only be dead when I see their body" We arrived at the hospital. I got out and went to help Sami out as well.

"Can you sit up on your own?" I asked

"Hands" She reached out for me to pull her up. I could tell that she couldn't see anything by the way that she was staring. I took her hand and pulled her up. She was so cold.

"I suppose you can't stand either" She felt up my arm and wrapped her arms lazily around my neck and draped her head on my shoulder. "I'll take that as a no. I;ll carry you on my back" I somehow managed to get her onto my back and carry her inside the building. The second the lady at the dest saw her she got doctors in the room and took her away. I didn't even get the chance to say anything before she was gone.

*Sami's POV*

I passed out again right before Matty got me into the hospital. When I finally came to, I could actually see! And the first thing I saw, was Pierce. Shit

"Hey Pierce" I said slowly. He jumped up when he say that I was conscious

"Girl, what the hell were you thinking? Doin shooting practice on an old warehouse without seeing what was inside first!" Matty must've made up a story to save my ass, probably his too.

"Is brother here?"

"The boss doesn't even know _you're_ here. Hell, I only found out cause Asha needed someone to help her track down Matt"

"Oh. I'm sorry" I sat up and hung my feet off the side of the medical bed "Think I can leave?"

"Lets go" Pierce sighed. I jumped to my feet and almost fell right to my face if it wasn't for Pierce catching me "Do I gotta carry you?"

"Please?" He pulled me onto his back and we headed out of the building "We're close to Stillwater, aren't we"

"Its not to far from here. You wanna go visit?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, lets go"


	4. The past still lingers so close

_"He's outta the coma!" Sami was watching T.V at Aisha's place "And busting Johnny outta court, hellz yeah!" She jumped up_

_"What are you so excited about?" Aisha came into the room_

_"Oh nothin much, just some exciting news_

_"Big brother!" Sami ran up and hugged the man the second he walked threw the door._

_"Oh right. Forgot to mention, Me and Eish have been watching the little brat for ya while you were out"_

_;_

There were tons of people walking around wearing purple in Stillwater nowadays.

"Nice to see we still rule this place"

"Course we do. You think any mother fuckers stupid enough to mess with us?"

"They've done it before"

"Good point. But now we run the country. You wanna stop by the old mission house, see if we still got peeps there"

"Why not"

;

_"You're kind of timid. You sure you got this?" Sami spoke to Carlos as he hung his head in shame_

_"I'm not a natural like the rest of these guys. I cant get any information on the Brotherhood"_

_"Well then I guess I'm helpin you out" She held out her hand to Carlos "Names Sami, younger sister of the boss man"_

_/_

_"Yo, why we got this fucking kid running around?" Pierce questioned Gat_

_"She's the boss's sister. Look out for her"_

_"Why do I gotta do it?"_

_"Cause everyone else is busy" Johnny got up and left the room. Once he was gone Sami sat on the couch and stared at Pierce_

_"You're starting to freak me out, what do you want?"_

_"Not a baby sitter, thats for sure. How bout we be friends instead, and I just say you're keepin me safe. Deal?"_

_/_

_"Hey, come smoke this with me" Shaundi called over to Sami_

_"Um, I'm only 14"_

_"And? You gotta try it sometime"_

_"Well alright" Sami went over to smoke a bulb with Shaundi_

_;_

"Good to see ya. Been having any problems since we left?"

"Some other gang tried to move in on the other side of town a while back, but the second the boss became President they were outta here"

"I bet every gang in Americas scared shitless of the saints" I chimed in

"They better be! We run the whole fucking country" Random members cheered at Pierces words.

"Hey, Imma go walk around, that cool with you?"

"As long as you stay outta trouble"

"I'm in a town full of Saints, what's the worst that could happen?" I left the mission house

;

_"Even if it kills him. Thats my brother for ya. So whats your next move?"_

_"Not really sure." Carlos thought for a minute "You wanna help me with some spy work?"_

_"Why not. But first I gotta swing by Aisha's"_

_/_

_"They did this... I'm going to kill them myself" Rage filled Sami's voice as she wiped away her tears and went for the door_

_"Stop her" The boss ordered Carlos. Carlos grabbed Sami_

_"Let me go!" She demanded_

_"I'm taking care of it" He stated planly_

_"How can you be some calm when Aisha is dead and Gat is dieing!" She struggled "You can't just let the Ronin..."_

_"I'm not!"_

_/_

_"You got some more time to work on the Brotherhood. The main focus is on the Ronin for now" Sami spoke to Carlos "But I'll still help if you need it"_

_"You sure? I thought you'd wanna go after the Ronin with your brother"_

_"No, he wont let me. He says I'm too angry, and he's right. If I went after the Ronin I wouldn't be thinking straight and probably get myself killed"_

_"Alright than, lets go investigate the shipment I heard about"_

_"Lets go"_

_/_

_"Why are you so high?"_

_"Why aren't you high?" Sami's older brother was lying on the ground_

_"Your brother is such a lightweight Shaundi said as she went to the lower part of the building. "Wanna hang out?" She called before exiting completely_

_/_

_"You sure you can handle this one alone?" Sami asked Carlos_

_"Shouldn't be a problem. Plus you need to rest"_

_"If you say so"_

_Though she was asked not to, Sami followed Carlos from a distance anyway. She just wanted to be sure he was safe. At some point she lost track of him. When she saw him again, he was chained to a Brotherhood truck being dragged across the ground. She saw her brother chasing after them in a in a half destroyed truck of his own._

_"Carlos!" She screamed. She knew she had no time to think. She jumped on a nearby motorcycle, that was much faster than her brother and the other gangs vehicles. She sped past the boss right up next to the Brotherhood truck. When she shot at the driver, she didn't anticipate the recoil along with the speed she was going, she flew sideways off the bike and into a building._

_"Fuck you!" She looked up and saw that she had hit the driver and her brother killed off the rest of the members in the car. She ignored the pain she felt all over and ran to Carlos's side dropping to her knees. He screamed as the Boss turned him on his back._

_"It'll be okay. I swear it'll be okay" Sami tried to comfort Carlos while Tom tried to disconnect the chain from the truck._

_"I can't get it" He kneeled by Carlos and took his hand. Tom took out a gun._

_"NO! We can find a way to get him to a hospital!" Tears began to fall from Sami's eyes_

_"It's okay" The words choked from Carlos's mouth, he looked at the boss and nodded. Tom pulled the trigger._

_/_

_All Sami did back at the mission house was cry, she wouldn't move at all. Tom had to carry her just to get her back there._

_"Who the hell was supposed to be watching her!" The group looked at Pierce_

_"I had Ronin work to do"_

_"And you couldn't have taken the time to make sure she was here!"_

_/_

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Johnny found Sami crying with beer bottles all around her, when he got back from the hospital_

_"Why doesn't this shit work!" She threw the bottle she was holding and reached for another_

_"I think you've had enough" Johnny took the bottle from her._

_"Hey! What do..." She turned and saw that it was Johnny. "Johnny?" She stood up and hugged him crying into his shirt._

_"So whats making you drink?"_

_"I want Aisha and Carlos back" She said as clearly as she could in the condition that she was in. She then looked up at him "You won't die on me too, right?"_

_"No, I'm here to stay"_

_;_

I stood by the water, looking out at the sun. It all happened so long ago, but it's all still so fresh in my mind. Before all that, I had never even thought about killing someone even though I lived with Johnny. And Carlos had become my best friend in such a short time, just to be taken away.

"Yo Sami" Pierce called from behind me "We better get going before it gets too late" I walked up to his car

"You still me baby sitter?" I joked as I got in

"Yeah, only this time I'm doin my job" We sped off to D.C

"I'm sorry. About getting you in trouble way back then"

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past" He said then turned on the radio. "Come one girl, you know you want to"

"Don't screw up the the lyrics" We sang along to Jane Fonda and everything else that came on the radio on our way home.

*Matt's POV*

It was 11:30 when Pierce and Sami got back. The president had gone to bed already, I was able to convince him that Sami was with a group of friends and wouldn't be back till late.

"If he asks, we were at a party" I heard the two come down the hall

"Don't worry, he's asleep" I stepped into the hall

"Matty!" Sami ran up and hugged me "Did you tell?"

"I said that you were out with some friends"

"So we got the where. How you explain your head?" Pierce asked

"That one's easy, I got in a fight, fucked some bitches up"

"He'll wanna know with who"

"Than I'll wear a hat"

"Works for me. I'm heading off to bed. Night" Pierce went to his room. Sami looked at me

"You tired"

"Sort of. Why?"

"Damn. I'm wide awake. Are you sure you're tired? I want someone to stay up with me and do something"

"I guess I could stay up a while longer. What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to a party!" She quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the building to her motorcycle. We got on "Hold on tight, don't want my Matty fling into traffic" We took off at a frightening speed


	5. A little too much

We arrived at a house with multiple colored lights coming from every window, and music blasting so loud I could hear it from down the block. There were dozens of people doing such arbitrary things in the front yard, I became nervous.

"Ever been to a party like this before Matty?"

"I can't say I have" She lead me through the yard and into the house. The number of people was even worse! There was barely any room to move about. We got the the kitchen. Sami reached into the fridge and pulled out to beer bottles.

"Here, have a drink" She held one out to me, I stared at it, hesitantly. "Oh my god, you've never drank before, have you"

"I.. uh.. well," I hung my head "No"

"Oh Matty it's alright. Well just start you off with something very light" She reached back into the fridge and pulled out a yellow bottle and gave it to me "Hard lemonade" I casually took a sip.

"Wow, that's not bad actually"

"See" She practically chugged hers. We heard a splash and Sami immediately perked up and looked to the back door then back at me "They have a pool! C'mon!" She put her drink down then pulled me through the people and out the back door.

The second she saw how large the pool was she released my arm, took off her shirt and jumped in in her shorts and bra. When she came up for a breath, most the guys that were in the pool swam right over to her. I couldn't help the dislike I felt for all those men. I was shocked when she swam right past them and over to the edge where I was standing and looked up at me

"Matty, come swimming"

"But I didn't bring anything to swim in" I protested

"Well that didn't stop me" She pulled herself out of the pool "You didn't go commando did you?"

"No. Why?"

"Good." She took off my jacket and scarf then started taking off my shirt. I stopped her

"What are you doing?"

"Stripping you down to your boxers"

"But, I.. uh.." I began stuttering

"Don't worry, everybody's doing it" She went to undo my pants but I jumped back before she could.

"I.. I'll get it" I stripped down to my boxers feeling very exposed.

"Damn. Why have you been hiding this from me"

"Hiding what?"

"Your fucking sexy body. You ain't got nothing to to be ashamed about." She smiled "Time to get in" Sami shoved me into the pool, following right behind me.

"Hey Sami, whose this guy?" One of the guys swam over and asked while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey Chad. This is my friend Matt Miller. He was the leader of a gang at only 16 so don't piss him off"

"_Was_ leader." I exaggerated hoping to seem less intimidating

"Well what happened bro?"

"The Saint's happened. When Sami beat me, I was lucky that she let me live. So I went the England joined MI6 and an reformed"

"Whoa. That's pretty sweet. You know..." He was cut off when all of a sudden Sami was pulled out of his arms and under the water. She came up a little ways away from us, being held be an African american man who couldn't have been more than 26.

"Stephan! You ass, you scared the shit out of me!" She splashed him while he laughed. The two began a splash war among themselves.

"What I would do if I could just get a piece of that" Chad spoke

"Excuse me?" I questioned him

"Come on man, haven't you thought about banging her too. Nice ass, big tits, the best damn curves I've ever seen. And those seductive eyes of hers, _and_ she's not a bitch. She's fucking perfect. Makes me hard just looking at her"

"I've only ever looked at her as a working partner" I lied, this conversation got uncomfortable fast

"Really? Fuck dude, either you're gay, or the biggest bullshitter I've ever met. Hell, I bet even gays would try to tap that, so I guess you just a bullshitter"

"Well... I.."

"Hey there nothin' to be embarrassed about, most every guy here's tried, some girls even, she just won't put out. I'm starting to think maybe she's a virgin. You know if she is?"

"I never thought about it actually, I always just assumed that she wasn't" The way she carries herself around men and interacts with them, even the way she speaks with them suggests that she had at least done something. I watched as she was draped over another guys shoulder. He grabbed her ass causing her to squeak.

"I'm getting in on this" Chad swam over to them. I wanted to, but what would I do? As I was running scenarios through my mind, Sami swam over to me.

"Why you staying over here?" She wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck, I put my arms around her in reaction. I felt like my heart racing. "Do you not wanna play?"

"I'm comfortable over here"

"But Matty" She got her face really close to mine "You're not being any.. eep!" She was pulled away from me by Stephan. Those guys probably wont let me within ten feet of her for more than two seconds. I got out of the water and found a towel to dry off with. No sooner did I get on my cloths then a group of girls came over to me.

"Hey cutie, haven't seen you around here before."

"Come here to get away from your girlfriend?"

"Of course he did, you don't see anyone with him, do you?"

"Actually girls, I'm single"

"Single? Well it looks like this is our lucky day"

"Whats your name?"

"Matt, Matt Miller"

"So Matt, what do you say you come inside with us and tell us who you like more" Before I could give an answer I was being pulled inside by the group of girls.

*Sami's POV*

I was in the pool on Jason's shoulders, when I noticed that I couldn't see Matty anywhere. When did he even get out of the pool? I probably didn't realize him leaving cause I'm pretty buzzed, but not nearly as drunk as everyone thinks I am.

"Hey Jay, did you see where Matty went?"

"Who's that?"

"My friend, he was with me when I got here"

"Oh him. Yeah I think I saw him go inside with a group of girls a while back"

"Matty, with a group of girls? I better go check on him" I flipped of off Jason's shoulders and got out of the pool.

"Hey Sami, where you goin?" Chad asked from the other side of the pool. I wrung out my hair.

"Gotta go find Matty" I grabbed my shirt and put it on as I scampered inside. I saw Matty sitting on a couch with 5 girls spooning over him. One of them was handing him a drink. I recognized her as Stella, a complete whore that tries to get with every guy she meets, even if she has to drug them. I ran over and hit the bottom of the cup up causing it to spill all over her.

"What the hell, bitch!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you trying to feed your date rape drugs to my friend"

"Wait, he's your friend?" One of the girls quickly got away from him, pretty sure I've fucked her up before. All the ones that were all over him, got off.

"Hey, what happened?" Matty sounded so fucked up

"How much did you give him?"

"Oh, not much, just a few beers. He is such a light weight"

"He's never drank before"

"Oops" He shutting tone pissed me right the fuck off. I punched her in the face, breaking her nose and sending her to the floor. I looked at all the other girls.

"Any other comments" Two other girls ran out the door. "Good. Matty you okay?"

"Yeah.. wh...why wouldn't I be" He slurred

"So I can go back to the pool."

"What? But then you'll be with all those other guys." He stood up and fell over, using me to stay up.

"I think we should head home" I started leading him out the door

"I don't wanna go home" He tried to go back inside

"Matty, we need to go home"

"Sami, you going home already? But the sun's not up yet" Stephan ran over to me

"I'd stay, but Matty can't handle his alcohol"

"I can too!"

"No you can't"

"Man, that sucks. You coming back next week?"

"You know it"

"Alright see you than" Stephen went back inside. I lead Matty to my Keneda and got him on.

"I wanna drive!" He complained crossing his arms

"You can barely drive a car when your sober. I think we'd both die if you drove my bike drunk. Now hold on" I grabbed his hand and wrapped them around myself and took off.

"You just want me to hold you" He mumbled in my ear. I laughed. I have to admit, I love it when Matty gets all cocky, yet at the same time, he's so adorable when he's timid and shy. He mumbled random things in my ear the entire ride. When we got there I helped him to his room.

"Think you can make it to your bed on your own?"

"We're at my room?" He opened the door, pulled me in, than quickly shut it and pushing me against the wall.

"Matty, what are you doing?"

"You have... no idea... how long I've wanted to do this" I looked at him confused. His lips crashed into mine. I allowed it for a moment to see how much alcohol I tasted, I wasn't much but it was enough to do him in. I pushed him away.

"Matt, your drunk and its 4am. Go to bed"

"Come with me" He started tugging my arm

"Matty" I laughed "Alright, as long as you go to sleep" I went over to his bed with him. He sat down and pulled me on top of him

"Do we have to sleep?" He said and a seductive voice, that was surprisingly sexy for a drunk boy. He went in to kiss me again. I stopped him

"Yes, we do have to sleep"

"But why? When we could be having so much fun" He started pulling at my shirt. Stella had to of gotten some sort of drug into him before I got there. I don't think Matty would be like this if she hadn't. I'm not gonna lie, part of me really wanted to, but he's so drunk it'd be like rape.

"Tell you what, I will fuck first think in the morning if by then you still remember what I said just now"

"Deal" I got off him and curled up next to him in his bed, waiting for him to fall asleep. "Pst, I have a secret" Matty said randomly half asleep

"What would that be?"

"You can't tell Sami, but I think I'm in love her, not just cause she's hot, but cause she's her. But don't tell her I said that, she might not..*yawn* like me. It's a secret" He fell asleep

"Don't worry, I think she's in love with you too" I whispered. I stayed there for a bit longer to be sure that he was fully asleep, before going to my own room.


	6. The day of the invasion

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I couldn't have have been asleep for more than a few hours so its probably still like 8 in the morning. Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away. I tried to fall back asleep, but the knocking just kept getting louder. I dragged myself out of bed and over to the door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a very sickly hung over Matty.

"I feel like shit, can you fix it?"

"You have a hang over. I can't really fix that"

"There isn't anyway to make me feel less sick?"

"Come into my room, I had it blacked out for my hangovers" I pulled him into my and lead him over to my bed. "I suggest taking a sick day and going back to bed"

"I can't do that! What if something big happens today?"

"Should've thought of that before you got drunk. Though what you did was pretty funny"

"Oh god, what did I do?"

"Well when I first sound you, you were surrounded by girls that were trying to get with you. Fixed that, then you didn't want me to go back to the pool. When we left you whined about wanting to drive. on the way here, you kept mumbling things about being god and you were really just super cocky."

"So, I didn't do anything too embarrassing, right?

"Well.." Matty became worried "You did refuse to go to bed"

"Oh, well if that's the worst..."

"Unless, I was with you" His face immediately turned red "Don't worry, I'm perfectly cool with cuddling. Speaking of, your hung over, and I'm awake way sooner than I planned to be because of you" I pushed him down on the bed so he was lying down, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

~Matt's POV~

I woke up facing Sami. Though I wasn't to fond of taking a day off, it did feel nice being so close to her. Our faces are so close, if I just moved forward an inch... What am I thinking? She's asleep! But she's so beautiful and what if I never get another chance? She started to wake, my heart stopped as she opened her eyes

"Morning Matty" She rolled out of bed to her feet "You know what time it is?"

"I don't have a clue"

"Oh well. Imma take a shower. You might wanna do the same" She said as she entered her bathroom. She was right, my clothing smelt like alcohol and I hadn't bathed since yesterday. I took her advice and went to my bathroom to shower up.

Once I was done I got dressed and went to find Asha to apologize for not being available this morning if she had needed me. I saw her in the hall speaking with Sami, who was only in a towel...

"You can't be running around in that"

"I can't be running around in dirty clothes either, and I don't have any clean ones"

"Why is that?"

"I got lazy and didn't have my laundry washed" Sami looked down in shame "You don't suppose..."

"Not going to happen" Asha said sternly. Sami looked around and potted me

"Matty! You have some cloths I could borrow?"

"I guess you could..."

"Awesome, thanks!" She ran off to my room

"Matt, where were you this morning?" She sounded mad

"I was feeling very ill when I woke up. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner"

"Do even you remember what we came here for?"

"Bloody hell"

~Sami's POV~

I bolted to Matty's room and went through the clothing he had brought with him. I hope his skinny jeans fit me. I pulled a pair on, they did. Of course I had clean underwear, going commando is so wrong. I pulled out one of his shirts and threw that on, tying it up to the side, slightly exposing my belly button. Hey, I don't have to look professional if no one imports going to be seeing me.

The second I left the room I heard a crash and all the guards were running around with their guns out.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded to know

"Ma'am" Two of the guards ran over to me "Aliens are invading the White House"

"Aliens? You mean like terrorist?"

"No, actual aliens" Just then a hole broke in the ceiling as a beam of red light came down and pulled the guards up. I fell back and scrambled to get up.

"Holy shit" I grabbed a gun that one of them had dropped and started looking for my brother. The aliens were everywhere! Alive and dead. I shot the living ones and followed the trail of dead ones outside. One of the ships was crashed on the ground in front of Tom's favorite weapon, there was a broken window on it. I ran up and into the thing to spot a huge alien standing over Toms unconscious body. "You fucker!" I shot at him, but it was no use, he had some sort of shield thing.

"And who are you?" Why does this alien have an english accent? I didn't respond. If a gun doesn't work, maybe I can hit him. Jumped down, aiming to kick him in the face. He caught my feet.

"I didn't quite think that through" I'm fucked

"Don't be rude. My names Zinyak. I'll ask, what's your?"

"Umm, Sami" Why hasn't he killed me yet?

"What's the importance of this one to you?"

"He's my brother" I answered slowly. "Aren't you going to kill me? Like they do in the movies" He laughed

"Not quite. I'm adding you to my collection"

"Collection? What? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that, you think we could discuss this?"

"No"

"But..." He grabbed my hands dropping my legs

"Do all humans like to bargain as much as you?"

"Yes. We also love leaping"

"I've noticed" I remember nothing after he said that.

The next thing I knew, I was back in Stillwater in Aisha's house. I saw her headless body on the floor. My eyes instantly filled with tears as I covered my mouth. Before I could mourn for too long, I heard a gunshot outside and ran to see what it was. Carlos was there, his skin all ripped and a bullet hole in his head. I held in a scream as I cried more.

"We're just gonna rob a bank, won't be too long" I heard Johnny's voice. I looked up and saw a plane flying straight for the ground. I just knew Johnny was on that plane.

"No!" The plane crashed no more than a mile away. I ran in the direction of the crash. As I ran, the town started to look more like Steelport.

"What's up with these h..." I heard Zimos voice, it was cut short, I looked in the direction and saw him hanging with a sex tail around his neck. Josh dressed as Nyte Blayde was thrown from a building by that Cardinal, landing on the ground surrounded by blood splatter. Shaundi and Viola shouting for help as the statue blew up. Pierce laying on the ground foaming at the mouth with cans of Saint's Flow around him. Kinzie beating to death with a penetrator. Oleg with a chainsaw through his chest. Angel murdered my Killbane. Matt brain dead in a simulation chair. Asha's neck snapped. Everyone was dying around me, and brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Stop it!" I shouted, falling to my knees. "This can't be happening" I curled up into a ball. Nothing could stop the flow of tears from my eyes. And I couldn't stop shaking. I crawled around, hoping that someone was still alive. I could barely move, I was dragging myself across the ground. No one was breathing, no sign of life at all. "Why... why... All of you..kill me. I can't take this... Just kill me so I can be with them!" I stopped checking, I stopped moving. I couldn't, I just couldn't.


	7. Rescue, argue, then rescue another

~Matt's POV~

After rescuing everyone else, Kinzie and I were searching for a way to save this Johnny Gat when I found something. Sami was on the ship. I waited for The President to come out of the simulation and told him right away.

"Sami's on the ship?"

"Yes"

"Alright, hook me up" He got right back in the simulator and Kinzie put him into Sami's simulation and put the shit on stack for her holding pod. All of us on the ship watched in horror at her simulation.

"Oh my god" Shaundi covered her mouth

"Come on, I die because of some poisoned Flow?"

"Everyone and dying, and you complain about how you die?" Asha exclaimed

"This... is her worst fear" Even Kinzie was shocked

"Losing everyone, and not being able to do anything" I elaborated

"It's so morbid" Ben stated

"This girl has very irrational fears. it is not likely, that you will all die in that way" C.I.D said

"Probably explains why she's willing to take so many risks" Keith thought out loud. It looked like even her brother was terrified as he we through the simulation trying to get to her. When he finally did, he grabbed and held her close.

"Kinzie..."

"...What?"

"Kinzie, can you stop this? Make it go away or something, it's really freaking me out"

"I can't seem to stop the simulation, you have snap her out of it" Kensington and I tried everything to stop what was going on, but nothing was stopping.

"Sami, none of this is real. Its a simulation of your worst fear, you have to realize that" She stared at him, tears all down her face and shaking all over.

"Brot... Brother... Make it stop. You have to make it stop. Save them"

"I will. But first you have to understand that this isn't real. Shaundi, Pierce, Kinzie, Keith, Ben, Asha and Matt are all alive on a ship waiting for you"

"Alive?" Sami closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths stopping her shaking. She stood "Why the fuck was I put through this?"

"I'll explain it all on the ship" And with that they were pulled from the simulation. The president went right to Zinyak's ship to get Sami. When he brought her onto the ship she looked extremely pale. But I saw color starting to come back when she saw everyone.

"So you all saw that? I'm so sorry"

"Why didn't I die in a cooler way?"

"You guys didn't put it all together? Those were all based off of times that you almost died except in there you actually did. The reason yours isn't cool is cause the closest you came to dying was when that guy poised the Saints Flow and you almost drank it. I'm kinda glad it wasn't any worse than that. Cause I am scared for life." She looked around at everyone "I need to go lay down"

~Sami's POV~

I was so fucking glad my brother got me outta that thing. Reliving the same nightmare over and over. I wanted to kill myself! I sat up on the couch when I heard my brother calling from upstairs. Sounded like me wanted me up there. I scampered up the stairs to where my brother was waiting.

"We're saving Johnny" He said it and I was the happiest person alive

"He's here? We get to see him again?"

"Yup. Come on" We went into the deck with the rest of the group "It feels weird not being in a shitty sports bar" Brother said as he went over to the simulation chair

"We could always name the ship the Broken Shillelagh." Pierce joked

"Not funny" Kinzie sounded worried

"Kinzie, relax"

"Doing my best"

"Look, if you're worried about me going brain dead I figure its part of the de.."

"You have to say something" Matty spoke to Kinzie interrupting brother

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Thanks Matt" Kinzie shot sarcastically

"Kinzie..." Tom said sternly

"It's not you she's worried about. It's everyone else" Matt spoke for her.

"This is gonna get real exciting" Asha wheeled away from the card game she and the others were playing.

"Is there a problem with Johnny's simulation?" I asked

"It doesn't matter" Kinzie insisted

"I have a feeling we're about to disagree" Pierce stated

"Saving Gat is a terrible idea." The second the words left Matty's lips, Tom jumped out of the simulation chair and decked him. Matty went down but brother kept at it. Punching him in the face till Ben pulled him off.

"The fucks' gotten into you!"

"Your out of line!" Asha pointed

"The boss don't answer to you, honey" Asha went at Pierce and was held back my Shaundi. "Bitch, you're lucky we're standing in front of Keith David or I'll..."

"Stop it! He's right ok? It's a terrible idea. In order to save Johnny we have to tap directly from our shit into his mind, and that means Zinyak's going to know exactly where we are. You're asking Matt and I to paint a target on humanity's last chance so that you can go rescue someone we've never even met. And whats even stupider is that we're going along with it! That guy you just beat the shit out of is risking everything to save your friend, and you wanna know why? Because we can't save ours anymore. Oleg is dead. Viola is dead. Earth is dead." Dead? Someone forgot to fill me in on something "So how about you stop being a fucking asshole and say 'Thank you for giving us the hope you'll never have'"

"I'm sorry" Tom went over to Matty and held out a hand to help him up

"Yeah, well... Your sister could've killed me back in Steelport and didn't. I can forgive a few punches" Matty accepted his hand and Tom pulled him up. It looked like brother was going for a bro hug but Matty didn't go for it, he instead glance over at me.

"Ok then. Get in the chair" Tom did as Kinzie said.

"Hey Boss, whatchu think Gats mind is like?" Pierce asked

"No idea, but if I had to guess I'd say either a shooting gallery or a Freckle Bitches" Brother went into the simulation.

"What do you thinks in his mind?" Pierce asked me

"Aisha" I said plainly then went back to the couch. I am happy that we're saving Gat. I'm not happy that half the group is against it.

~Matt's POV~

"She alright?" Pierce asked when Sami left. She did seem rather upset.

"I'll check on her" I went down the to the couch where she was curled up "Um, Sami" She looked up at me

"You know he didn't mean to beat you, right? It was just his gut reaction to a possible no on saving Johnny"

"Well, you could see my concern. We're all in danger now" I sat next to her

"I know. But to be honest, I almost took a whack at ya too. Even knowing the risks ahead of time, if he didn't I still would have" I felt hurt by her words. She would have punched me just for saying what no one else would? "Gat took care of me when we thought brother was dead. I was with him longer than brother, knew him better. And it's possible that I care more than anyone else" We heard a loud clanking sound. Must be The President leaving to get Gat's body. Sami smiled "No matter what Zinyak throws at us, he can't beat us"

"How can you be so confident?" I question her optimism. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Because for some reason, everything always works out. And he put me through watching you guys die, so he's not aloud to win" We were silent for a while. I just enjoyed her presence. "I think Johnny night be here soon" She said at random and stood up. I stood with her.

"How do you know?"

"I just have that feeling." She looked at me in a why I've never seen before, she stepped so that she was directly in front of me, with barely any room between us "Just in case something does go wrong.." I was very confused. Her lips met mine, only for a second. By the time my mind registered what she was doing, she backed away and skipped off. She kissed me. She actually kissed me!

~Sami's POV~

When Johnny got back we all went onto the pool room and had a slight break from all the Zinyak hell while Gat told us about what happened before he was abducted. I was right by him the entire time. I never want to lose him again.

"Earth's most puissent warrior?" Pierce repeated

"That's what he called me"

"You're tellin' me he abducted you years before his invasion because he thought you single handedly could stop him" Keith reiterated the entire story to a few short words

"Yeah"

"Thats so fucking awesome!" Brother seemed happy

"You realize that means Zinyaks more afraid of him than you, right?" Asha pointed out to him

"Shit"

"Johnny go back to the part about the meat shield" Pierce changed the topic, slightly

"Guys, don't take this the wrong way, but I've spent years living in the past i'm ready got the future."

"Good. cause if we're going to pull off King's plan, we need all the help we can get" Kinzie said looking up from her computer


	8. With Zinyak again

"I'm sorry, but no. There is no way,** no way** I'm ever getting put back in one of those" I told Tom as the rest of the group got ready to enter the simulation

"I understand, I wont make you" He placed a hand on my shoulder

"Thank you. I'll stay out here and make sure nothing happens with the ship" They all got in the simulation one by one and I helped by closing the... things on the the chairs. And then Matty went to get in one of the chairs, I recalled what happened to him in my simulation and had a quick panic attack "No!" I covered my mouth

"What is it?" He asked casually. I started shaking my head, trying to forget about it.

"She had an image of you dying in one of those played through in front of her" Asha reminded him. A look or realization crossed his face. He stood right in front of me, without thinking I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm spazzing out"

"It's alright. I'll be fine" I let him go and hooked him and Asha up to the simulation. I tried to be okay with it, but I'm actually terrified! What if... Nope, I'm done thinking. I saw that they had a slight issue in the simulation with the Zin. While they were fighting them, in here I heard some noise outside the ship.

"Everything ok out there?" Pierce asked from virtual Steelport

"Yeah, all good" I replied, listing to the outside noise. It became very loud and started to concern me. I figured they'd be fine if I only left for a second. I ran to the front deck where C.I.D was. "Do you know whats going on?"

"It seems the zin are trying to attach one of their ships to this one."

"Oh, well thats great" I went back to the chair room to see Keith David shoving Matty and Asha into storage closet. "What are you doing?"

"Saving the human race" He said in his Keith voice. I blinked at him

"Are you hoping they'll mate in there? Cause I'm pretty sure they have to be conscious for that. And not that I'm jealous or anything, trust me I don't care, but I don't think they belong together, just saying"

"Thats not at all what I'm trying to do. Zinyak can repair the world, and he will. If, you, Johnny, and your brother give in" He pulled out a gun

"You actually trust that giant alien freak head? You think he's gonna fix the earth, for you? We can just fix it ourselves after we kill the mother fucker"

"What if we can't beat him?"

"Do you honestly think he'd ask you for help if he thought he could beat us? Zinyak is afraid of us. And even more so since we got Gat back" I stepped towards him, he pointed the gun at my face.

"Don't make me pull the trigger"

"Do it. Even if Zinyak does fix the earth, you'll never know if he puts human life back on it. Because he'll keep you here for his collection. So do it, pull the trigger at me then shot my brother and Johnny right after. Might as well do it now while you have a chance at hitting them." We stood there glaring at each other. We heard Pierce say that him and Ben were going to be coming out of the simulation soon "You got about 10 seconds to make up your mind"

"I can't take a life" He lowered the gun

"So you're staying with us?" I took a step closer to him

"No" I felt the gun make contact with my head in the exact spot that send me to the hospital before the world blew up. A shock of pain jolted through my entire body before I blacked out.

~Matt's POV~

When Asha and I were freed from the closet, the President made us aware of what had happened. After a bit of shouting first. Keith had helped Zinyak trap Kinzie in the simulation and he kidnapped Sami! How could he do such a thing? I managed to track down Keith, it didn't take me long, so that the President could find out where the girls were. When the president got to him I was surprised to see that when the Zin seemed to be winning, Keith actually saved him. The he had to go save Keith. Once that was settled we we're able to forgive him. Once back on the ship, Keith told me so thing's he overheard about where Kinzie was. We hacked in and went to save her.

"Hey, you swore!" The President had just saved Kinzie from the 50's simulation. "Now where is Sami?" I turned to Keith and asked

"That, I do not know. Zinyak took her from me and didn't say anything as to where he'd be keeping her. Though he did say he'd be keeping her safe"

"I don't think we'll like what his definition of safe is" I search frantically through Zinyak's simulation data and could find nothing. Once Kinzie was out she helped the best she could, but even together we could find nothing.

"He must not have put her in another simulation." Kinzie stated. She was so calm about it

"But we can't find her if she's not!"

"Thats probably Zinyak's plan. We're going to have to beat Zinyak before we can get her back"

"Then why haven't we killed him yet?!"

"We have a lot to do before we can go after him, Matt. Especially with the boss slacking as much as he has lately. But, don't worry, we'll get her back"

~Sami's POV~

"Not happening. No sir, no way, no how, notta, nope, not gonna" Zinyak held me over a simulation tube thing, I was just glad to be dressed

"You don't have a choice in this matter"

"Thats what you think" He released my hands, but I didn't release his. I grabbed ahold of his thumb and monkeyed my way around his body.

"Get off of me!" He demanded while trying to grab me.

"Not if I'm going back in there" I thought of how to get away "Hey look, a ship!" I pointed out the window.

"I am not gullible enough to fall for something ridiculous as that"

"No seriously, theres a ship flying at your ship. I think it's trying to ram your ship" I strickened my tone as much as I could. Zinyak looked out the window and I took the opportunity to run for the door. I made it out and was able to steal a gun from one of the Zin. I had no idea what to do, so I found a closet to hide in. "I'm gonna die in here" I looked around in the closet for something I could use. I spotted some sort of techy looking thing. "The zin use phones?" I examined the thing further and realized that it was a ship caller. Now how the hell do I figure out which ship to call. "Useless" I dropped it and picked up a computer. Why the zin have computers is beyond me. "Hopefully Matty checks his email" I sent him a message

_Matty, this is Sami, can you track this location or something and find me? I'm kinda stuck and don't know how to find you guys_

~Matt's POV~

I had gotten an email on my computer. Who would be messaging me? I looked at the email. It was Sami! I did what she asked and tracked her computer. She wasn't that far from our location, but I couldn't pinpoint her exact location.

_I've traced where you are and I'm going to send your brother in to get you. What are your surrounding? So I can give him a better idea_

_I'm in a closet. I don't know what the surrounding are like. Just send him in the mech suit and I'll hear him coming. Then I'll come out_

I immediately went upstairs and told the crew.

"How do we know its not a trap?" Asha questioned

"We don't" Kinzie read the messages over "As far as we know, these could have been sent by Zinyak"

"I'm positive that they were sent by Sami" I am sure of it. There is no way that Zinyak would call me Matty. Sami is the only person that will do that on a regular basis.

"How can you be so sure?" Shaundi questioned

"I just have a feeling"

"How are we supposed to know really who sent it?" Pierce sounded impatient

"I'll ask" Kinzie typed a message

_How do we know this is really Sami? This is Kinzie by the way_

_idk, got video call or somethin? I'm gettin board and tempted to go on a killing spree. who nows where ill end up_

"It's her. Zinyak wouldn't be that grammatically incorrect. Alright boss, looks like you're going on the ship again." We got him into the mech suit and he left to save Sami, once again.

I was so relieved to see that Sami was alright when they got back, I couldn't help but run over to her and hug her.

"Thank goodness you're alright"

"As much as i love being manhandled by Zinyak, I'd much rather not"

"Manhandled?"

"Only slightly, anyway, is Keith here? Do you guys...?"

"Yes. He's here and he feels awful for turning you over to Zinyak?"

"I'll go talk to him." She started to leave, but stopped and turned back to me "Oh, and Matty" She came over and kissed me on the cheek "Thank you"


	9. Wrong move Matty Or was it?

Sami had been spending much less time with me and more time with Gat. I tried not to let it bother me since I had work to do to help bring down Zinyak and it hadn't really been all that long, but it was so distracting, back at the white house she wouldn't leave me alone whenever I was there. And how could she kiss me and then completely ignore me? It had to be because of Gat. I understand that he raised her for part of her life, but it was seeming like more than that. She even fell asleep on him last night.

I saw Gat go into the pool room, I could no longer contain my anger and went up to him.

"You think you're better than me, don't you?"

"What are you talking about kid?"

"Well you're not! You can't just..." I went to punch him and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

"Matty!" I heard Sami. She ran over and kneeled by me "What the hell Johnny?"

"Hey, he swung at me first" Gat said. Sami glared at me and stood

"What the fuck Miller!" Miller? She's never called me anything other than Matty before. Even when we first met, even when she was going to kill me.

"I...I'm...I just.. Sorry" I got out of the room as quickly as possible

**~Sami's POV~**

"What got into him? Where you guys arguing about something?" I asked Johnny when Matty left.

"Nope. He just come over yellin then swung"

"That's not like Matty at all" I frowned. Johnny had a look on his face like he was thinking.

"There something going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" I know what he means but... you know

"The look on his face when you yelled at him."

"He's probably not used to getting yelled at" Where is he going with this?

"It was more than that. I think you just broke his heart" I had no clue what to say to that. I didn't mean to hurt Matty's feelings. I was just shocked and I guess over-reacted. "I think I understand why he tried to hit me"

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm stealing you away from him. You sure there's nothing going on?"

"Nothing's going on Johnny. He's like my best friend, that's all." I lied "Now can we change the subject?"

"If you say so. You want to go conquer your fear of the simulation?"

"Um," I thought about it for a long minute "All right. Lets go" We went up stair to the simulation room. I stared at the chair and slowly got in.

"Just try to relax" Kinzie said as she closed the things on the chair around me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I got this really weird feeling, like I was moving extremely fast. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Steelport.

"Whoa" All the bricks on one of the building moved "Oh..."

"Let's go meet up with your brother" Johnny was standing next to me

"Alright." The second I spoke he started running at super speed. I couldn't do that. "Johnny!" I called after him. He ran back

"Forgot, you don't got no powers. So what kind of car are we taking?"

"Do I get to drive?"

"Long as you don't crash. Kinzie, could you send us down a nice ride"

"Could you make it a motorcycle, really cool looking, something I would like?"

"Oh, I have the perfect one for you." A motorcycle designed to look like a tiger appeared in front of me and Gat.

"I like it already" I got on and revved the engine. "Kinzie, I love you! Johnny, hope on" I was so excited. I haven't been on a bike in forever. The second Johnny got on, I took off down the street and spun around a few times. This bike handled really well and was wicked fast "I really missed doing that. So where we meeting brother?"

"He's at the Stikit Inn, I'll sent you the..." Kinzie started

"No need, I know exactly where it is"

"How?"

"I used to meet Josh there all the time" I quickly realized that I need to learn how to limit what I tell people.

"Why? Did you two..." Kinzie asked suspiciously

"No. Of course not. Why would you think that" I quickly interrupted her.

"You did, didn't you! That's why he stopped with all the forbidden love bull shit!" I heard Shaundi shouting from the ship

"What? No. I had nothing to do with that. I don't know what you're talking about"

"Who's this Josh guy?" Johnny asked

"He's the actor who play's Nyte Blayde. The one you robbed the bank with"

"Oh him. You slept with him?" Johnny sounded surprised.

"Define slept with" Stuff happens, you know. And we didn't do much sleeping. At first we were just meeting for Nyte Blayde purposes like filming and stuff. They were doing a flashback episode to get the fans to really get a feel for what Sylvia meant to Franklyn. They thought I'd make a good Sylvia, so I went for it. Josh and I had to flirt around on set quit a bit due to our roles and some of the scenes were pretty intimate. Eventually we said 'fuck it, why not', but it wasn't anymore than a hook up every now and again. There's no reason they should care.

"Does your brother know?"

"Notta clue what you're talking about Johnny. Hey look we're here" I changed the subject. Thats just something that brother doesn't need to know...ever... at all

"We'll talk about this later." Johnny got off the bike "Yo boss, look who I brought" Brother looked over

"Sami? Holy shit, you did it!"

"Hellz yeah I did! Now where do I get an awesome out fit? This one's dull"

"Let's go to a store"

"Nobody love's me! You guys have powers, right?"

"Yeah...?" Brother gave me a confused look

"Than lets see how fast you are" I jumped on the bike and headed for Nobody love's me. My advantage, I don't need directions to my favorite store.

**~Matt's POV~**

What in bloody hell was I thinking? She probably hates me now! She called me Miller... she definitely hates me. From anybody else, I would have thought nothing of it, it wouldn't have fazed me in the least, but from her. And her tone of voice, she's never...

"Can you believe it!" I heard Shaundi shouting from the pool room

"Calm down girl"

"No, I will not calm down!"

"Whats going on?" I went to inspect

"Sami had sex with Josh Birk!"

"Shaundi thinks, Sami had sex with Josh" Pierce rephrased

"No, I know. It all makes sense, she spent so much time with him"

"She was a character in that damn show" She was, wasn't she? I had almost forgotten she was the same person. Sami must be an amazing actor, she is absolutely nothing like Sylvia other than looks.

"She play's Sylvia, in the flashbacks. Some of the scenes were a little suggestive, but it was all in the characters" I tried to assure Shaundi

"She spent way more time with him then it would've taken to film a few scenes!"

"So what if she did spend a few nights with him? Why do you care so much" Pierce asked

"I don't!"

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you hear this?" I was curious

"She was in the simulation and told Kinzie"

"She's in the simulation?" I quickly ran to the simulation room and saw Sami in one of the chairs "Kinzie. When did she...?"

"A few hours ago with Gat" Kinzie left the room. I was about to leave as well, when something caught my eye. Something was glistening on Sami's face. I looked directly at her, she was crying. I ran to the monitor to see if there was something wrong. Sami was shaking in the simulation.

"Whats going on?" I asked the President

"I don't know, she just stopped" I looked around the area they were in.

"Oh god. That's the street her nightmare took place on. She must be having a panic attack or something. You have to get her out of there!"

"What the hell happened in her simulation?"

"Everyone died." The president told Gat then took Sami by the shoulders "But they're alive on the ship. It's alright, just remember that"

"Zimos isn't. Oleg isn't. Viola isn't. Angel isn't. Josh isn't"

"You keep going boss, I'll get her out then meet up with you" Gat picked her up "Wheres the nearest exit?" I sent him directions. He ran to the door and put her through. I pulled her out of the chair

"Are you alright?" She instantly wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her still shaking.

"I'm so pathetic!"

"No, your.."

"Why'd you pull me out? I would've overcome it!" She pushed me away

"But I..."

"No!" She ran out of the room. I didn't do anything. Why is she pinning this on me? I'm so confused. What have I done to deserve her hatred? I went back to my couch and played a game on my computer until I fell asleep.

I awoke to Sami poking my side. I instantly looked at my laptop and ignored her.

"Matty" She moved my laptop and sat on my lap. I moved her aside and took my computed back in her place. "Matty" She did it again, and I moved her again. This went on for sometime, and it honestly became rather amusing, until she took the laptop closed it, and pushed it under the couch "Maatttyyyy" She dragged out my name

"What did you do that for?" I went to mover her again, only this time she flipped around and put her legs on either side of me. She was practically straddling me.

"You weren't paying attention to me" She placed her hands on my shoulders "Why?"

"Well frankly, I'm tired of getting yelled at" I told her bluntly. She hugged me

"I'm sorry. I never meant to yell at you. I just... kinda did. Please don't hate me"

"It's fine" I said, though I was still irritated by a few things from earlier. She pulled back and looked at me

"You're still mad about something. What is it?" I guess now's the best time to figure out if its true or not.

"Did you... Ever do anything with Josh?"

"I was in a few episodes of Nyte Blayde"

"You know what I mean" I said sternly. She sighed

"To be honest, yes. But why..." Her expression slowly changed into an evil smirk. I could tell she was too hyper at the moment to waste time being upset. What is she thinking? "Are you upset that I got to sleep with Nyte Blayde and you didn't?" She said the words in an english accent, over the years I've noticed that she does that at random times around me. I've never been sure if it's to mock me, or if she just does it.

"That's a ridiculous idea"

"Than why does it matter?" Up until this point she was holding herself up on her knees. She lowered herself onto me and was now on a certain area that I'd rather her not. I became uncomfortable and could feel my face heating up.

"It.. It doesn't. Cou.. could you... move" Sami looked confused for a minute before the smirk returned.


	10. Smut (its ok if you skip this one)

"Am I making Matty uncomfortable?" Her arms moved around my neck

"No, not at all I just.." Need to think of how to get her off me before something happens. Not that I don't like what this could lead too, but if she's only teasing. She grinded against me.

"How about now?" She giggled. I couldn't answer. She continued slowly moving her hips. "Matty, you're not answering me" I layed my head back and closed my eyes. I really like her, she's doing this, and I haven't had sex since my ex broke up with me. It was taking all my strenght to contain myself right now. Why must she do this to me? I grabbed her hips in attempt to stop her, but instead found myself erging her further. My hands ran up and down her side, feeling her body.

"Sa..." I tried to speak, but was cut off by her lips on mine. The kiss was full of passion and need. I couldn't control myself any longer.

~Sami's POV~

I don't have the slightest clue as to what it was that came over me. I've been in situations like this before, the guy had a woody growing and I was only making it worse, but I didn't have any real intentions of doing anything about it. Just teasing (Wow, I'd make a great whore... maybe I am a whore). I was just gonna be mean to Matty, and I was doing a really good job at being mean. When he grabbed my hips I was going to stop, but something in me said more and I didn't want to stop. I kissed him. Maybe it was the lack of sex, but thats never been a problem before, or maybe it was that I resisting the fact that I had fallen for him. For all I know it could be a zillion reasons combined. At that moment, I didn't even care that he was unzipping my space suit, I wanted him, I needed him.

"Matt" I practically moaned as he kissed my neck

"Yes?" Oh my god his voice. His seductive british voice. Wait, I'm in control here. I began unzipping his suit. He flipped us over on the couch so that we were laying and I was on bottom "Getting anxious?"

"Maybe a little"

~Third person POV~

The two began pulling each others spacesuits off. Both having the same thought cross their mind.

'What if we get caught or wake someone up?' Those thoughts were quickly tossed aside. Undressing on the couch posed as a slight problem, they ended up falling to the floor. They laughed getting the space suits all the way off.

"Floor has more room" Sami had landed on top. She kissed his neck and moved down his chest until she got to his member. She licked it from base to tip sending a shiver of pleasure through Matt's body. She took his tip into her mouth and slowly began bobbing her head ever so slightly.

He put a hand on the back of her head trying to make her take him in further, but she refused. She licked and kissed his swollen member as his pre-cum started to dribble out. She licked some of it off and began stroking him "Oh Matt,it's be such a let down if you came too early" She teased

"I won't be the one to cum first" Matt managed to flip them over and pin Sami's hands above her head

"Oh really? And what are you doing now"

"Getting even" He rubbed his length along her dampened pussy. She whined and tried to move her hips into it, he pulled back "Not so fast" She pouted at him. He smirked and kissed her neck. Releasing her arms as he made his way down to her stomach stopping at her belly button. He then licked back up the her breasts. He sucked on one while fiddling with the other with his hand. His other hand made its way down and started rubbing her clit. She was slightly jumped at the sudden feeling, then moaned in pleasure.

"Matt" She moaned his name while running her fingers through his hair. He brought his head back up to hers and kissed her as he inserted a finger into her. She licked his ear and whispered "How long do you plan on teasing me?" The words came out like a pleading. She hadn't meant to speak in that tone, but that was how it came out. She very much wanted him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, inserting another digit and quickening his finger pace. She bit her lips.

"Don't stop. Just give me more" She ran her fingers down his chest and looked up at him seductively. "Please?" Matt removed his fingers and got into position over her entrance

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked as a last minute reassurance

"Never been more sure in my life" They kissed and he thrust into her. She gasped at his size and dug her nails into his back. She hadn't expected it to feel this good the second he entered. He began moving. She was so warm and tight around him. "Harder" she breathed. He complied, slamming into her with each thrust going in deeper.


End file.
